Receptors for serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine, 5-HT) are an important class of G protein coupled receptors. Serotonin receptors are divided into seven subfamilies, referred to as 5-HT1through 5-HT7, inclusive. These subfamilies are further divided into subtypes. For example, the 5-HT2 subfamily is divided into three receptor subtypes: 5-HT2A, 5-HT2B, and 5-HT2C. Certain pyrazole derivatives are modulators of 5-HT2A serotonin receptor activity useful in the treatment of insomnia and related sleep disorders, platelet aggregation, coronary artery disease, myocardial infarction, transient ischemic attack, angina, stroke, atrial fibrillation, reducing the risk of blood clot formation, asthma or symptoms thereof, agitation or symptoms thereof, behavioral disorders, drug induced psychosis, excitative psychosis, Gilles de la Tourette's syndrome, manic disorder, organic or NOS psychosis, psychotic disorders, psychosis, acute schizophrenia, chronic schizophrenia, NOS schizophrenia and related disorders, diabetic-related disorders, progressive multifocal leukoencephalopathy and the like.